Considerable toxicological research on polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAHs), which are prevalent compounds in cigarette smoke that contribute to cancer, has focused on their genotoxic attributes. However, cancer is not solely the consequence of non-reversible mutagenic events but also include reversible, epigenetic events. Thus, there is a need to reassess the toxicity of PAHs at the epigenetic level. Gap junctional intercellular communication (GJIC) centrally modulates signal transduction pathways that epigenetically alters gene expression. There is considerable evidence linking abnormal regulation of GJIC with the nongenotoxic steps of tumor promotion. Mitogen activated protein kinases (MAPKs) also play a central role in cell signaling. We will use a series of environmental and tobacco smoke-relevant PAHs and determine structure-activity relationships with inter-and intracellular signaling mechanisms in pluripotent mammalian epithelial cell lines. We will specifically test the hypothesis SA#1 that phospholipases are the upstream regulators of GJIC and MAPK in response to PAHs by using specific phospholipase inhibitors and the emerging and powerful technique of silencing genes using small interfering RNA. We will use chromatography and state of the art proteomic techniques to test the hypothesis SA#2 that lipid-derived second messengers are released from the plasma membrane, and activate cell signal proteins. We will also test the hypothesis SA#3 that inhibition of GJIC and activation of MAPK by PAHs will induce mitogenesis, and block apoptosis and differentiation. We would like to note that the use of biologically active versus inactive PAH isomers for all of the aims allows us to systematically identify molecular events that are specific to the regulation of GJIC and MAPK and subtract out non-specific events. Overall, determining the effect of environmental and tobacco-relevant PAHs on key signaling events would provide invaluable mechanistically based information on the epigenetic toxicity of these compounds, thereby aiding in the development of preventative and therapeutic strategies for cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]